


The Only Thing She Can Do

by puppykihyun



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Cute, Dating, Diary/Journal, F/M, but it is really cute, i'm sorry i don't know how to summary, it's cute but kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi really has a thing for Maizono and wowwie are they cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing She Can Do

Dear journal, Today is my first day at Hope's Peak Academy. There's actually someone I know here; Sayaka Maizono, SHSL Idol.

Dear journal, Maizono-san and I have been talking a lot lately. She's really sweet but she keeps saying things about being able to read minds. I can't tell if she's being serious or messing with me when she says that. I'm sure shes just joking.

Dear journal, Maizono-san asked me to go on a date with her. I was really surprised but I'm glad she did because I don't think I would have been able to build up the courage to ask her on a date myself.

Dear journal, Maizono-san and I went on our date last night, we went to the movies and got smoothies afterwards. We talked for a really long time and had a lot of fun. I wanted to kiss her at the end of the date but I felt I should figure out if she wants to kiss me in return before I try to do anything.

Dear journal, Maizono-san and I had our first kiss today. Before it happened she giggled and whispered "you want to kiss me." I looked at her surprised "what?" I gulped. "Remember, I can read minds." she replied. She leaned in and kissed me. I was so suprised the only thing i could do was close my eyes and grab onto her hand. Her lips were really soft and just as i was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away and smiled. "Just kidding, I just have good intuition."

Dear journal, I think I'm falling in love with Sayaka Maizono.  
.  
.  
Dear Naegi-kun, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. If I don't do what I'm about to do I know you would end up in pain, more pain then you will after I do what I'm going to do later on today. I care for you so much and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I'm so sorry.  
Oh! You should really learn to lock your door, and don't worry I didn't read any of your other entries!  
.  
.  
Dear journal, Maizono-san broke up with me today because her idol group is going on tour and she didn't want to leave me behind waiting for her since she'll be gone for over 8 monthes. I'm going to miss her a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed this


End file.
